The invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a support thereof; in particular, the invention relates to a liquid crystal display with an adjustable support providing the capability to remain in a collapsed state during transport.
A liquid crystal display normally includes a support with height adjustment function, based on user requirement.
The support of the conventional liquid crystal display is not, however, provided with the capability to remain in a collapsed state during transport. The moveable distance of the support is normally about 130 mm. When the user transports the liquid crystal display, the volume of the entire liquid crystal display increases since the support cannot be remained in a collapsed state at the minimum height. Thus, it is inconvenient for the user.